


Be My Vassal

by shakespearebutworse



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Wilbur Soot, NONE of the relationships are ROMANTIC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Revived Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Unreliable Narrator, Vilbur, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, ghostburs here for like a second, revivebur, sorta - Freeform, there will be some comfort later i promise, they both manipulate each other, this is about the characters not the people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearebutworse/pseuds/shakespearebutworse
Summary: "You could be my vassal." Dreams honey sweet words drip into your ears. You won't allow yourself to be manipulated again, you'll get what you need from him and then leave. But then why do you agree?Dream revives you, and you agree to help him escape prison (only to get what you need, you tell yourself) Can you manipulate the manipulator before its too late>
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit, all ships are plationic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for manipulation and mild suicidal thoughts

**Wilbur pov**

The afterlife is weird. You aren’t even sure if it’s really an afterlife, it’s just a never ending void. Something about it is oddly comforting, maybe it’s the fact that you spent so long wishing to be dead, and now it’s finally over. Or maybe it’s because in the void, you really don’t have to care about anything. Here, you have access to limitless knowledge. It’s great. 

Somewhere along the line, Tommy showed up. He was here for about two months before being revived. A part of you is glad that he’s gone, not because you don’t like his presence, but because he had so much life ahead of him. 

You’re glad that you're dead. You don’t want to be revived. All that you want, more than anything, is to stay dead. You like it here in this empty void.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, you feel as if your entire being is being ripped apart as the nothing around you becomes something. Its painful. It’s not the welcome type of pain, not the type of pain that leaves you grinning, wanting more. It’s not the type of pain that gives you that beautiful rush of adrenaline (Perhaps that’s just you being a bit fucked in the head). No, this pain feels like torture. It feels like hell. Maybe it is, maybe this is your delayed punishment for your actions when you were alive. 

There is air around you, and you feel the need to breathe, but you can't. It’s almost like you don’t remember how. You can feel your lungs craving the air but you cannot inhale it. You might die. Well, again, for the second time. 

Just as you feel like you might pass out, your eyes open and your lungs fill with air. You’re in a room made of obsidian, there’s a wall of lava in front of you, and there’s - is that dream? What the fuck is he doing here? 

“Welcome back, Wilbur,” Dream says with a smile peeking behind his mask.

And then, you connect the dots, Dream revived you and now you’re stuck in prison with him.

Goddamnit. 

You glance around the room, its pretty small. _Of course it is, its a fucking prison cell._ You need to get out of here. 

“Why am i here?” That's all you ask, your voice is scratchy and it hurts to talk.

“Well, to put it simply, I need your help. As you can probably see, i'm stuck in prison, and i need you to help me escape,” he pauses “We could work together, we could take over the server and _you could finally have some control._ ” He finishes, extending a hand.

You pretend not to notice his careful choice of words, the way he says _you_ instead of _we_ . You know that he’s just in it for himself, but there's a part of you that wants to consider his overly sweet words, the way that he perfectly enunciates his words. 

No, a part of you wants to think. _No, this isn’t right_ , you want to tell yourself, you can’t fall for this, you’re smarter than this. But, you’ve fallen for it before, so what's stopping you from falling for it again?

He perks up, a wicked grin showing from behind his mask, _“you could be my vassal,”_ He laughs, “we could take back the power that we deserve. See, you’re a natural leader, you always have been. You’re charismatic, you’re good at convincing people. We could use this to our advantage. We could get back our control, take over the server, reclaim what is ours.”

‘let me be your vassal’, your words echo through your mind. You know that you were only using dream to get tnt, dream knew you were only using him to get tnt. All you wanted was to blow up manburg. Yet, something about his words entices you.

No. No, you tell yourself. Dream killed tommy, You fought a whole war against him. He is the enemy.

Maybe you could use this to your advantage, you could use this as an opportunity to get close to Dream, get the revival book, and then get revenge on him. You could out manipulate the manipulator. 

You accept his hand, shaking it carefully.

He explains the plan to you. Dream would inform Sam that he had revived you, you would be let out, and then you would set off explosions outside of the prison, distracting Sam so that he could escape. A simple enough plan, really. Once dream is out of here, you can get on his good side, and then exact your revenge.

It’ll be easy.

**Ranboo pov.**

You were having a conversation with ghostbur, it was nice. He was kind, perhaps more than he should be. He was rather oblivious, but you understood why. You had a few things in common, you both had memory issues, you both can’t touch water without getting hurt. He talks to you about how l’manburg used to be, he tells you about fundy when he was a kid. He spends most of your conversations reminiscing about the past. Ghostbur reminds you more of the young Wilbur that Philza describes than the strong military leader and president who fought for l’manburg or the broken man who blew it up. He’s still as… odd… as philza and techno had described him. One time, he went on this long rant about anteaters and sand you ended up tuning out half way through that he later had absolutely no recollection of.

But, basically, you were talking to Ghostbur and then he fucking vanished. 

Just poof. One second he was there, the next second he wasn’t. Oh well, it's probably nothing. This could just happen all the time for all you know. Oh well, you need to get back to helping Tommy and Tubbo prepare to kill Dream so that he can’t revive Wilbur.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur POV

Surprisingly, it wasn’t that hard for you to get out of the prison. The warden, you’ve been told his name is Sam, came to drop off more potatoes for Dream and found you in here. He led you out of the cell. He searched you, finding only a lighter, half a pack of cigarettes, and a deck of playing cards (you swear you didn’t die with those in your pockets). Then, you left the prison. This was really way easier than it should have been, but the warden almost seemed too fed up to question it.

With nowhere else to go, you simply sit behind the prison. 

Dream told you what’s been happening on the server since you died. According to him, l’manburg was rebuilt only to be bombed again by him, Philza, and Technoblade. According to Dream, Tommy’s been doing pretty well other than dying. What reason would he have to lie to you? ~~He’s lied to you before.~~ He wouldn't lie to you, he needs you. If you wanted to, you could just leave him to rot in prison. ~~So then why are you helping him?~~

You won’t allow yourself to be manipulated by him. You’re the one manipulating him in this situation. He doesn't know what you plan to do and he won’t find out. He can't. You refuse to be a puppet in this situation. ~~do you?~~ Yes, you do. 

You need to think of a more thorough plan to get Dream out of prison. According to him, he has a fairly well hidden base super far from here where the two of you can hide. Once you’re there, you can use that as an opportunity to get close to him. You being on his side will be a facade and nothing more. 

If you set off TNT near the front of the prison, it’ll most likely harm the warden enough to distract him for a while. Then, you can break into prison and get Dream out of there. It’ll probably be easier than it should be. 

You’ve been trying not to, but the longer you sit here, the more you can’t help but think about Phil, Techno, and Tommy. It almost brings you comfort to think about your family and the days of the Antarctic Empire, back when you and Techno were close, back before Phil started to ignore and overlook you, back when tommy would have a nightmare and come and sleep in the room you and Technoblade shared. You miss the days of your youth when times were simpler. What happened to all of you? You know what happened, Phil’s favoritism happened. Techno became dad's little war criminal. Phil chose Technoblade and the Empire over you and Tommy. All you had wanted was for your father to be proud of you, but you threw away any hope of that happening, didn’t you? You threw all of that away when you ran away, when you died your hair from your natural pink hue and changed it to a now familiar brown, when you hid the red color of your eyes with colored contacts, when you ran away from home with nothing but a few changes of clothes and a guitar, when you started a nation, when you blew up L’Manburg.

Somewhere during this train of thought, you must have started crying, because tears are streaming down your face with no hope of stopping. A part of you deep down just wants your family back, even though you think that at this point it's impossible. Oh well, once you finish helping Dream and get him out of the picture, you’ll be able to do what you want. There’s a voice inside of you telling you to say fuck it to all of this and run to Techno and Phil, that they wan’t you back, but no, you need to do this. You _have_ to. 

Eventually, you fall asleep, your back still leaning on the cold obsidian, being kept warm by nothing but your trench coat. 

You dream. You dream about being a kid in the nether with Technoblade. The two of you had been abandoned for being weak, or, more like you were abandoned and Techno wasn’t going to let you die. Piglins value the strong, so, of course a piglin/human hybrid who refused to fight would get left behind. Any sain piglin would have just left you, but Techno didn’t. He stuck with you, defending you and keeping you safe. The two of you were basically inseparable. He stuck by you and you stuck by him, no matter what. You vaguely remember the day that Phil had found the two of you. You were injured and Techno was doing his best to protect you. Phl found you and he took care of you. He healed your injury and took you and Techno to the overworld. You remember Technoblade being wary of Phil, but you also remember how patient Phil was. You remember Phil teaching you and Techno english, you remember Phil teaching you and Techno how to read and Techno becoming enamored with greek myths. You remember Phil’s kind smiles and welcomeness. 

And even if just for a moment, you feel like you’re really there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think ::)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck at summary's but basically Wilbur goes back to pogtopia and reminisces and shit
> 
> also this chapter is somewhat longer pog
> 
> tw for suicidal thoughts and manipulation (that goes for the whole fic but yea)

Eventually, you wake up. You aren’t sure what time it is, but the sun is just starting to rise and you feel as if you haven’t been asleep for long.

You can’t stay here. You know that you can’t stay here, but you don’t really have anywhere to go, do you? You could go to Techno and Phil, you know they want you back, but you know that if they knew that if they knew what you were planning, they’d try and talk you out of it. ~~and maybe you should listen.~~ No, you shouldn’t. You know what you’re doing, they wouldn’t understand that you aren’t really on Dreams side. You could go to the secret base Dream told you about, he told you the exact coordinates. No, you need somewhere closer, somewhere that’s not thousands of blocks away. Pogtopia, you could go to Pogtopia. You really don’t want to go back there, but it might be the only option. it’ll probably be fine, all you have to do is gather enough resources to make a shit load of TNT, then you can leave and never go back.

You stand up and begin the walk to pogtopia. It's a place you’d rather forget, if you’re honest. Deep down, you hope that someone spots you on the way and tries to stop you. That's all you’ve wanted this whole time, really, it's all you’ve wanted since the beginning. ~~people have tried to stop you, you just didn’t listen, did you? Who’s to say you’d listed this time?~~ But, nobody stops you. The only people who know that you’re here are Dream and Sam. _the fewer people that know, the easier it will be to get this done._ Once you get this done, maybe you could begin to make amends. Perhaps, you could die again, without anyone knowing or being able to bring you back. It's not like you wanted to be brought back in the first place, all you wanted was to die and stay dead.

You arrive at the hidden entrance to the cave, but you hesitate before entering. A part of you is absolutely terrified to go down there. Oh well, all you have to do is get supplies and then leave. You know that there should be plenty of gunpowder and sand down there, maybe even some already made tnt. Hopefully you can get any tools or other supplies down there too. 

You enter, walking down the stairs. 

It seems like nothing has changed, everything is in the exact place you left it. Technoblades potato farm has been completely untouched for months, the chests are in the same state they were in the last time you checked. _The buttons._ the buttons still cover the stone walls of the cave. It's almost like they’re taunting you, a reminder of what you’ve done. 

See, pogtopia is the grave of what many people would call the ‘real’ Wilbur. This ravine is where the charismatic leader was replaced by the insane and paranoid man that was a shell of his former self. You know that this isn’t the case, the you that built l’manburg is the same you that destroyed it. But, you feel as if a part of you died here. You almost feel like that part of you died here as soon as you first stepped foot into this godforsaken ravine, and then maybe, if that part was still alive, that you wouldn’t have blown up l’manburg. 

You can’t say that you quite regret blowing it all up, though. Now, do you regret hurting the people you loved? Yes. But, if you were asked if you regret the action itself, your answer would have to be no. For you to say otherwise would be lying. 

You gather the supplies you need, a few stacks of gunpowder, a few stacks of sand, and a few bits of stray tnt that you found. You also get some tools, just a pickaxe and a sword, no armor. You probably need to grab some food as well. 

There’s a mirror, on the wall, near the exit of the cavern. It's above a small sink that barely works. You glance at the reflection in it.

God you look like shit. Better than how you looked shortly before you died, but still terrible. Your hair is greasy and now has a white streak that most certainly wasn’t there before. You’re wearing a yellow sweater with a brown trench coat and ripped jeans. Your red eyes seem duller than they once did, they lack the crazed look you wore until you died, and they have deep bags underneath them. You need to get some good rest, but that can wait until you get this done. You _need_ to get this done. Once you get this done you can rest, but you decide that maybe a small nap won’t kill you, not again anyways. 

You lie down on the cold stone of the ravine like you have many times before. It's not an unfamiliar feeling.

You try to sleep, you really do, but your mind keeps wandering. You keep thinking about Tommy. Your own words echo through your mind so loud that you swear it could be heard outside the ravine, _‘lets be the bad guys’_ . You hurt Tommy, you know you did, you remember seeing the fear in his eyes when you were around and the way his voice wavered when he spoke to you. You were manipulated by Dream, ~~and its going to happen again if you aren’t careful~~ and Tommy had to watch you as you sided with dream, the man who had already abused and manipulated him in the past. Tommy saw as you, his older brother and the man who practically raised him, sided with Dream, a manipulative green bastard. If you were in your right mind, you would have fought it. ~~Then why aren’t you doing that now?~~

Then there's technoblade. You used him as a weapon. You used him as a weapon despite all of the nights you remember comforting your twin as he cried late at night when the voices were too much. They demanded blood, and he was so scared of hurting the people he cared about. Yes, he was always pretty violent, but he would never dream of hurting you, Phil, or Tommy. He was always there for you (up until the two of you grew apart) and you just used him as a weapon. <

It hurts. You’re crying and hyperventilating because _oh god it hurts_ . It hurts you to know that you _did_ all of that. All of your paranoid thoughts are bouncing around in your head. Some of them are your own words, some of them are things that Dream had said. It's all overlapping and hard to make out any specifics, just a bunch of jumbled thoughts and words. But, there’s one consistent theme: _that all of the problems on the server are your fault ._ you know that it's true. You’ve never actually denied it, but it still almost hurts to admit.

Is there anyone you can turn to at this point? Is there anyone who would be willing to help you? Yes, there is. Dream, he could help you, right? Dream relies on facts and logic to get through things, he’s sound. Dream has always taken the logical approach, he’s cunning. He’s strong, much more than you ever will be. Also, Dream needs you, he said so himself. Dream needs you to break him out of prison. Really, the two of you need each other. He needs out of prison, and you need someone to rely on and help you fix yourself

You do eventually fall asleep, thinking about your childhood as you fall asleep. You think about the sleepless nights with Techno where you would both comfort each other. You think about the nights where you and Techno would fall asleep with Phil’s wings wrapped around you. You think about Tommy coming into your room and waking you up whenever he had a nightmare. You think about the day you found Tubbo on the side of the road and took him in.

_Oh the things you would do if it meant you could have that again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see any mistakes no you didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, i wrote this instead of finishing other things I'm supposed to be doing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please let me know if you see any mistakes


End file.
